Extra Hot
by Tori Piya
Summary: Kisah IchiRuki tentang sesuatu yg EXTRA HOT di siang hari yg PANAS. Birthday fic for Sorayuki Nichan. AU, OOC, Alur ngebut, Gaje, RnR?


**BLEACH©TITE KUBO**

**EXTRA HOT!**

**~Tori Piya~**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Litte Typo(s), AU, Alur ngebut, Singkat, Padat, & Gaje, Super pemdek ,dll, dsb, dkk**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**

* * *

**

Sepasang muda-mudi dengan perawakan dan warna rambut yang kontras sedang bergelut dalam suatu 'kegiatan'. Nampak peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuh mereka, membasahi kain yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Keduanya tampak terengah-engah melepaskan hasrat yang mendera mereka. Angin yang menerpa dari sela-sela jendela ruangan tersebut, tak mampu menahan bulir-bulir keringat akibat 'perbuatan' mereka. Sesekali sang gadis mungil mendesah-desah memanggil nama kekasih yang menjadi partnernya dalam kegiatan ini.

"Ahhh…hahh…nghhh…cephaaat Ichi, lebih cepat!" Desah gadis bermarga Kuchiki pada kekasih yang menjadi partnernya.

"Diam kau Rukia! Suaramu mengganggu, seharusnya kau juga bergerak lebih cepat! Ahhh…" ujar si Kurosaki pada Rukia.

Sesekali terdengar suara cairan yang begitu menggoda iman. Bisa merasakan dan mencicipinya secara gratis, apa lagi jika bersama dengan kekasih hatimu. Pasangan mana yang mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini bersama sang pujaan hati, saat mereka tengah ditantang, apalagi di saat musim panas seperti ini. Semakin lama mereka 'melakukan' hal tersebut, semakin banyak peluh yang membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Membuat desahan dan erangan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Cepatlah Ichi! Aku haah…sudah tidak ahhh…tahan nghh…" Perintah sang gadis mungil dengan wajah yang sangat merona. Membuat Ichigo menjadi berdebar-debar menatapnya.

"Sabarlah Rukia aahhh…aku juga sudah cepat hahh.." tanggap Ichigo yang juga sudah semakin dengan hasrat yang tengah meledak-ledak ini. Demi sang kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi, ia rela 'melakukan' semua ini.

Kembali mereka terdiam, menghayati 'kegiatan' mereka yang tak kunjung kelar ini. Membuat keringat semakin mengalir deras dan membanjiri tubuh mereka. Mencurahkan segenap tenaga untuk segera mengakhiri semua ini, dan mencampai puncak kepuasan bagi keduanya. Sesaat mereka terdiam, tetapi sepertinya sang gadis tidak akan puas jika belum mengomentari 'gerakan' kekasihnya yang masih kurang cepat dan dianggapnya sangat lambat.

"Ichi cepat! Cepaaat ahhh…aku sudah tidak tahan ahhh…tidak tahaan lagi Ichiii~" Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi. Mukanya semakin merah padam, ditambah peluh yang menambah kesan eksotis padanya.

Tubuh mungil itu bergetar. Matanya berbinar-binar saat mengetahui akhir dari semua ini telah semakin dekat. Dia juga semakin mempercepat 'gerakannya', ingin segera menyelesaikan 'kegiatan panas' ini bersama parternya, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Cepat Ichii, sedikit lagi haaah…sedikit lagi~~"

"Slurrpp~"

SATU,

"Slurrpp~"

DUA,

"Slurrpp~" Ichigo menyeruput cairan nikmat itu dalam beberapa kali teguk.

TIGA,

"Haaaahhh, selesaaaaiii!" teriak keduanya kompak.

"YAK! Waktu habis!" teriak seseorang.

Tepuk tangan membahana dari semua yang menonton aksi kombinasi IchiRuki tersebut. Suasana yang semula menegangkan, kini berubah menjadi riuh. Tak menyangka, sepasang kekasih itu nekat menghabiskan seporsi jumbo ramen panas extra pedas di siang hari yang terik ini, apalagi di pertengahan musim panas. Tantangan yang diberlakukan untuk pasangan dan personal. Dalam kasus ini, mereka memilih tantangan untuk berpasangam. Demi mendapatkan makanan gratis dan kupon gratis makan sepuasnya selama seminggu. Untuk ukuran siswa SMU, mereka benar-benar jagoan.

"Hah pedaaas~" desah Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan, sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mereka untuk -setidaknya mencoba- mengurang rasa pedas. Meneguk segelas penuh air putih untuk mendinginkan kerongkongan mereka yang serasa terbakar oleh bubuk cabai.

Sebuah mengkuk kosong berdiameter 50cm, tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Sepasang sendok dan dua pasang sumpit juga tergeletak begitu saja di dalam mangkuk raksasa itu. Aroma pedas yang menyengat hidung masih menguar. Hanya tersisa beberapa tetes kuah ramen extra pedas di dalam mangkuk itu. Menghasilkan kepuasan tersendiri dari Ichigo dan Rukia. Usaha mereka tidak sia-sia.

Melap keringat yang mengucur di masing-masing pelipis mereka. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, keduanya saling berpandangan. Tersenyum senang atas usaha mereka barusan. Tidak sia-sia mereka menyiksa diri untuk menyelesaikan tantangan itu.

"Paman, kami berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan paman. Mana hadiahnya? Kupon makan ramen sepuasnya selama seminggu?" Tagih pemuda jangkung berwajah sangar tersebut.

"Baik, baik. Kalian memang hebat." Ucap si pemilik kedai ramen sembari menyerahkan segepok kupon makan gratis selama seminggu.

"Terima kasih, Paman. Ayo kita pulang Rukia!" ajak Ichigo sembari menggandeng tangan mungil sang kekasih.

"Iya. Permisi, Paman." Pamitnya.

* * *

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan beriringan. Dalam sunyi mereka saling bergandengan tangan. Membagi kehangatan dalam suatu genggaman mesra. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuh keduanya. Mengeringkan keringat yang sempat membanjiri tubuh mereka. Hingga si pria memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Kau tahu, Midget?" ucap Ichigo.

"Apa?" Tanya Rukia sembari menolehkan kepalanya.

"Suaramu saat kepedasan tadi, seperti saat kita di atas ranjang. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan malam ini?" ujar bocah Kurosaki itu datar.

Rukia pun hanya mampu terdiam dengan muka merah padam. Hingga dia meledak dan berteriak…

"Jeruk Mesuuuummm!"

Teriakan gadis Kuchiki itu membahana ke seluruh kota Karakura. Menambah kesan 'damai' di sore hari ini.

**The End**

**

* * *

**Hayooo~

Siapa yang berfikiran mesuuum?*angkat tangan paling semangat*

Nah lo, nah lo, ketawan belangnya~ XDDD

Ih, akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje nan singkat ini. Fanfic pertama di fandom Bleach. Jadi maaf saja kalo fic gaje ini merusak citra FBI. Namanya juga awal-awalan, pasti banyak halang rintangnya*halah*

Ini b'day fic yg aq dedikasikan buat sobat aq **Sorayuki Nichan Senbe** yg berulang tahun di hari ini, 28 februari 2011. Selamat hari Senin sobat, semoga daganganmu makin laris*geplak*. Aq uda bela-belain malem2 ting-ting(?) buat ngetik fic abal ini, jdi awas aja kalo kamu gg baca, review & nge-fave ni fic. Awas aja! Awas aja! Awas aja!*nyengkiwing kecoa*

Kapan-kapan aku bikini yang rated eheM beneran dah~

Minna-chama juga jangan lupa review ya~ ^/^'a

Akhir kata, Billahitaufik wal Hidayah. Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

Mind to Review?*Piya eyes no jutsu*


End file.
